


Lucid Ghost

by sethreene



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Modern Era, Mystery, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethreene/pseuds/sethreene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki Arisaki, 18 tahun, menjalani kehidupan normal sebagai seorang pelajar biasa di Tokyo. Namun semua berubah sejak dirinya tiba-tiba 'terikat' dengan sosok hantu dari seorang prajurit yang mati di jaman perang dunia kedua, Sakuma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suicide

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, ini adalah fic multichap JG pertama saya disini dengan setting Modern AU dan bertema Reinkarnasi Supernatural. Semoga anda bisa menikmati fic ini XD
> 
> Chapter ini masih kategori aman. Untuk chapter kedepannya saya akan mulai memasukkan unsur-unsur lain dan karakter yang akan dimunculkan. Rating juga akan saya naikkan karena akan ada beberapa scene yang butuh 'penerimaan secara dewasa'(?), tapi itu nanti. Jadi tunggu saja chapter selanjutnya XDDD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Penyesalan yang memberiku abadi.'

.

.

1942

.

Percik api menyala dalam jilatan menyebar, melahap tiang-tiang kokoh dari sebuah rumah megah yang runtuh hingga nyaris menjadi abu.  
Tidak ada suara lain yang menemani bunyi kunyahan api yang merapuhkan puing-puing kayu dan dilahap hingga habis.  
Angin malam berhembus hening. Sebatang pohon sakura besar yang menjulang bisu di halaman belakang rumah, kelopaknya yang merekah merefleksikan warna bunga api.  
Sungguh suasana yang 'ramai' untuk malam yang sunyi.

 

Seseorang berseragam militer nampak berdiri sendirian ditengah kepungan si jago merah. Sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah surat yang bentuknya sudah kusut karena terlalu kuat di genggam.

 

Surat perintah untuk mati.

 

Pria itu menghela nafas susah payah, tidak peduli meski yang mengisi paru-parunya adalah asap jelaga, ia sudah putus asa.

 

Sebelah tangannya kemudian mengambil sebuah katana yang disarungkan di pinggang nya. Kalau ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk negaranya kini, maka sekaranglah saatnya.  
Lagipula ia tahu betul bahwa setelah semua pengkhianatan yang terjadi, hanya dirinya lah saksi yang tersisa untuk dilenyapkan.

 

CLAK

 

Bilah tajam mengintip sepanjang jengkal. Kilaunya langsung merefleksikan tampilan raut wajah sang pemilik katana. Pria itu kembali ragu.  
Tapi sesaat sayup-sayup bisikan idealis yang ditanamkan dalam otaknya mulai menguasai pikirannya, perlahan membunuh keraguan, memantapkan tekadnya.

Tidak lama kemudian sebuah suara tembakan terdengar memecah sepi.

 

.

.

2019

.

Musim semi berhawa lembab kembali merekahkan kelopak pohon sakura hingga berguguran anggun, menghiasi sepanjang sudut jalanan dan taman kota yang bersanding harmoni dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit.  
Pemandangan indah dari percik-percik merah jambu tersebut tentunya selalu berhasil mencuri perhatian siapapun.

Tidak terkecuali untuk pemuda berambut coklat yang duduk di bangkunya dan memilih menikmati pemandangan ke luar jendela daripada mendengar celotehan teman di depannya.

 

"Oi! Arisaki sialan. Kamu mendengarkanku ngga sih?!" tegur sang teman yang dicuekin, Ryosuke Hatano.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Arisaki tersebut perlahan menoleh dramatis, bersama ekspresi sok cuek yang sebenarnya terganggu.

“Sudah selesai dengan omong kosong mu itu, Hatano?" ucapnya malas.

"ITU BUKAN OMONG KOSONG!" sembur Hatano kesal bersama gerakan menggebrak meja.  
Seluruh pasang mata di kelas tersebut langsung tersedot atensinya kearah mereka. Namun karena keduanya sudah terbiasa jadi pusat perhatian dadakan, mereka cuek saja.

"Kemarin adalah kejadian yang sangat nyata. Pekerja yang dikirim pemerintah daerah untuk menggusur rumah itu semuanya tewas! Kau tahu kan bahwa ini sudah kesekian kalinya." 

 

"Dia yang meninggal kemarin memang sedang sial saja karena celaka di tempat kerja. Lagipula dari yang ku dengar, tidak semua pekerja tewas sekaligus di waktu dan tempat yang sama.”

"Tapi rentetan kematian itu dimulai sejak pemerintah memutuskan untuk menggusur rumah tua berusia hampir delapan puluh tahun itu untuk dibangun taman kota, tapi gagal karena selalu terjadi kecelakaan dan hal-hal misterius disana. Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa tempat itu dikutuk?"

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film paranormal, Hatano. Kutukan, hantu, dan sejenisnya itu sebenarnya tidak ada. Semua bisa dijelaskan secara psikologis dan sebagiannya mengacu pada hal spiritual: kepercayaan berlebihan. Bila kau terus memikirkan kebenaran akan keberadaan 'itu' maka tanpa sadar kau akan dikuasai oleh pikiran negatif yang bisa mempengaruhi aktifitas otak, dan hal buruk terjadi. Kemudian kau akan mengaitkan hal buruk tersebut dengan rumor supernatural yang berada disekitarmu." Maki menghela nafas lagi.

 

Hatano mengangkat alisnya yang tadi menukik tajam. Dirinya memang suka berdebat dengan Maki karena teman sekelasnya itu selalu berpikir logis, kritis, meski kadang sinting nya keluar kalau sedang narsis. Mungkin karena mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala, ia tidak mau kalah dari Maki.

 

"Jadi maksudmu, bila kita tidak mempercayainya maka tidak akan ada hal buruk terjadi pada kita? Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita buktikan."

Maki mengernyit. "Buktikan apa?"

"Buktikan kalau hantu itu tidak ada. Bagaimana kalau besok malam kita kunjungi rumah itu bersama?"

"Itu cuma buang-buang waktu. Lagipula terlalu sering terkena angin malam tidak bagus untuk rambutku, dan aku baru saja kehabisan krim malam."

Hatano memutar bola matanya. "Oh ayolah, pangeran narsis. Ini pasti menyenangkan, berburu hantu malam-malam. Lagipula aku sudah mengajak Kaminaga dan Amari, mereka setuju."

"Hah-?"

 

SREEK

 

Pintu ruangan tiba-tiba bergeser terbuka, nampak dua sosok pemuda lain menarik perhatian seluruh mata. Maki dan Hatano langsung menoleh kearah mereka.

 

"Yo! Hatano, Arisaki." sapa si pemuda dengan rambut belah tengah.

"Kazuo, Amari. Tumben kalian kesini di jam sekarang." kata Maki.

"Guru yang mengajar nanti tidak bisa masuk, jadi seperti kalian, sekarang jam kosong." balas Kazuo Kaminaga sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Omong-omong, Hatano. Aku bisa mendengar teriakanmu tadi dari kelas sebelah. Kalian berdebat lagi?" tanya Utsumi Amari.

"Aku barusan mau mengajak si sampah narsis ini untuk ikut ekspedisi kita ke rumah bersejarah itu besok malam." ucap Hatano tanpa dosa.

Maki melotot kearah Hatano. "Aku tidak tertarik untuk ikut, cunguk cebol. Daripada melakukan hal tidak berguna begitu lebih baik kau habiskan waktu untuk belajar. Kita akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan nanti."

"Heh, sekali-sekali tidak apa kan mencoba menikmati hidup dengan melakukan hal-hal yang seru." 

"Hatano benar, Maki. Ini pasti akan seru. Lagipula aku juga penasaran pada cerita masa lalu yang ada di dalam rumah itu." kata Kazuo.

"Cerita?"

"Konon, bangunan itu dulunya adalah markas intelijen rahasia negara lalu digunakan sebagai tempat bunuh diri oleh prajurit kekaisaran." kata Amari.

"Bunuh diri?"

"Saat itu perang dunia kedua. Jepang dalam keadaan kritis. Informasi pasukan kekaisaran bocor oleh musuh sehingga kekalahan Jepang sudah bisa dipastikan. Ku dengar banyak prajurit Jepang yang memilih melakukan harakiri saat terjadi pelucutan senjata." tambah Kaminaga.

"Bunuh diri, keputusan yang bodoh." gumam Maki.

"Yah, mungkin itu kekurangan dari pasukan kekaisaran Jepang dulu. Tapi apa yang kita rasakan sekarang juga berkat dari perjuangan mereka." senyum Amari.

"Aku bersyukur kita tidak hidup di jaman seperti itu sekarang." gumam Hatano.

"Tetap saja, aku masih merasa sangat penasaran pada prajurit yang bunuh diri ini. Entah apa alasannya, sepertinya pengaruhnya sangat kuat terhadap bangunan itu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

 

Maki terdiam saat mendengarkan ucapan Kaminaga barusan. Dengan anggun, ia menyisir kesamping poni rambutnya dengan jemari sambil menghela nafas.

 

"Apa boleh buat."

.


	2. Sakuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Sudah berapa musim semi yang berlalu, aku disini menanti waktu yang tidak pernah datang padaku. Menunggumu.'

.

Jarum pada jam yang melingkari tangannya menunjukkan pukul 20.31 waktu setempat. Nampak Hatano berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil mengetuk-ketukan ujung sepatu, tidak lupa juga memasang muka bosan bercampur kesal.

 

"Arisaki lama sekali sih?! Si Kaminaga juga belum kelihatan batang hidungnya." gerutu Hatano.

"Tenanglah, Hatano. Mereka pasti datang sebentar lagi." ucap Amari.  
Ia bisa mengerti mengapa Hatano bisa tidak sesabar ini kalau sedang menunggu Maki, pemuda yang satu itu memang persiapannya seribet cewek. Kaminaga pasti menghampiri rumah Maki untuk menjemput sahabatnya itu.

 

Tidak lama kemudian dari kejauhan nampak sosok Maki berjalan bersama Kaminaga yang melambaikan tangan.

"Ooii!! Hatano! Amari!" panggil Kaminaga.

"Che! Kalian berdua telat!"

"Cuma dua menit, Hatano." kata Maki.

"Sudah, sudah. Daripada nanti kemalaman, lebih baik kita langsung saja masuk."

 

.

Gerbang luas tanpa pagar membentang menganga dihadapan. Semenjak proyek penggusuran dibatalkan, tempat itu langsung di kosongkan dari beragam alat berat dan material pembangunan lainnya, menjadikan wilayah itu sebagai spot isolasi yang gelap dan sepi. Jauh dari lalu lalang masyarakat dan sanggup membuat siapapun yang melintas ciut nyalinya akibat aura angker nya yang menguar kuat.

 

Empat pemuda kurang kerjaan tersebut berjalan menuju rumah besar yang di kelilingi pepohonan - yang konon tidak bisa ditebang. Bermodalkan senter, mereka mengelilingi tiap sudut halaman. Kaminaga menyalakan handycam yang dibawanya. Mungkin mereka bisa menangkap beberapa penampakkan dari ekspedisi mereka malam ini.

 

"O-oii." suara Amari dari belakang. "Sepertinya aku melihat sesosok wanita disana." 

"Hah?! Dimana?" Kaminaga langsung excited mengarahkan handycamnya. "..... aku tidak menangkap apapun."

"Itu cuma imajinasimu, Amari." kata Maki.

"Tapi benar kok barusan dia disana, diantara pohon dan semak-semak. Rambut hitam panjang tergerai dan gaun putih!"

"Itu ciri-ciri yang sangat spesifik sekali." Hatano mengangkat sebelah alis. 

 

"Kau tau bahwa otak manusia itu sangat imajinatif? Karena gelap atau kurangnya cahaya otak bisa membayangkan sosok apapun dari objek yang tertangkap mata manusia hanya dari bentuk yang cukup mendukung."

"Huh! Kau nggak seru, tuan sok pintar." cibir Hatano.

"Aku mencoba logis disini. Lagipula aku tidak mau salah satu dari kita ada yang berteriak lebay saat melihat 'hantu'." Maki melipat tangan di depan dada."

"Mungkin...... ini pertanda bagiku agar aku segera mengakhiri masa-masa jomblo ku." kata Amari mendadak dengan wajah serius.

Tiga yang lain diam mengabaikannya.

 

"Hei, bagaimana kalu kita berpencar mengelilingi rumah ini?" usul Kaminaga.

"Boleh juga. Aku akan memakai handycam milikku." kata Hatano sambil menyalakan handycamnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Hatano ke samping kanan, Arisaki dan Kaminaga ke kiri. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Tidak masalah." ucap Kaminaga.

"Terserah .." Maki menghela nafas.

"Yosh! Hati-hati kalian berdua ya. Kita bertemu lagi di belakang rumah ini." 

"Tangkap penampakan sebanyak mungkin ya."

"Kalian juga. sampai nanti."

 

Dan akhirnya kelompok kecil ini berpisah.

 

.

Rumah tua itu menyimpan banyak sekali sejarah yang tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang yang hidup di jaman yang damai ini. Meski sebagian tubuhya telah rusak parah akibat kebakaran beberapa puluh tahun lalu, pondasi nya tetap kokoh menopang sisa-sisa dari arsitekstur khas Eropa yang dibiarkan tetap ada.  
Mengapa sebuah bangunan yang nampak nyaris rubuh ini tidak bisa diratakan oleh alat berat? Begitu banyak hal diluar nalar yang membuat manusia manapun penasaran.

Seolah bangunan ini memiliki semacam roh pelindung yang meski raganya telah hancur melebur bersama tanah, jiwanya tetap hidup hingga sekarang.

 

"Tempat ini gelap sekali. Dan aku hampir tidak mendengar suara serangga di sekitar sini. Benar-benar sunyi." ucap Kaminaga sambil terus mengedarkan handycam ke setiap arah.

 

Maki mendongak sekilas. Bulan masih bersembunyi diantara kelamnya celah langit, belum bersedia memberikan secercah cahaya untuk menerangi bumi yang ia pijak.  
Tidak ada suara binatang terdengar, tidak ada hembusan angin malam yang suka lewat sesaat. Namun udara yang dirasa amat dingin menusuk.

Sorot lampu senter menangkap sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Maki melangkah untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. Tanpa disadari ia meninggalkan Kaminaga yang masih asyik dengan urusannya sediri.

 

Bzzzzztt

Layar handycam tiba-tiba hang lalu mengeluarkan suara berisik ribuan semut.

 

"Wha...what?! Kenapa mendadak jadi begini?" Kaminaga kaget melihat handycam kesayangannya jadi aneh dan mencoba memeriksa apakah ada bagian yang rusak.

 

Maki sudah berada di dalam ruangan yang sepertinya cukup luas, gelap, dan bau abu dari arang kayu tercium kuat di udara. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling, tidak ada apapun, kosong.  
Pemuda itu berniat untuk berbalik kembali sebelum ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Di dekat jendela besar, seberkas sinar bulan menyusup redup ke dalam ruangan, menerangi sosok gagah seorang pria berseragam militer - yang menurutnya sudah kuno - berdiri membelakanginya.  
Maki mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia tidak menyangka ada orang lain selain mereka berempat di tempat seperti ini.

 

"Permisi, siapa kau?" sapa nya tanpa basa-basi.

 

Sosok misterius itu perlahan berbalik, dan - entah apakah pengaruh dari kurangnya pencahayaan sehingga tubuhnya terlihat transparan - menampilkan wajah tampan berambut hitam legam dan sepasang manik kelabu. Ekspresi tanpa emosi bersama sehembus kata yang terucap tanpa nada mengalun bersama hawa dingin.

 

"Miyoshi.."

 

Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengangkat alisnya. "Baik, Miyoshi-san, apa yang anda lakukan dis-!" kalimatnya tidak selesai. 

 

Maki terkejut saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya diselimuti hawa beku yang menembus tulang, merajam rongga dada. Sosok itu seolah memeluknya erat hingga tenggorokannya terasa tercekik dan menyesakkan pernafasan. Sepasang bibir sebeku mayat meraup mulutnya, mengeksploitasi sampai pangkal rongga dengan sepotong daging berlendir kering yang dilaparkan rindu. Suhu tubuhnya seperti turun drastis dan membuat seluruhnya mati rasa. Nafasnya terkorupsi bersama kesadaran yang menipis.

Ia pingsan.

.

Manik coklat itu terbelalak terbuka. Melirik gelisah kesegala arah. Mencoba bangkit, ia mendudukkan diri dengan susah payah. Penampakan pertama yang menyambut penglihatannya adalah ruangan yang sedang dilahap api.  
Sosok seorang pria yang wujudnya tersensor oleh jilatan api tengah berdiri sambil menodongkan pistol di depannya. 

Maki tidak mengerti situasi apa yang tengah berlangsung bahkan alasan mengapa dirinya bisa ada disini.

Maka ia tidak bereaksi apapun saat sebuah tembakan dilepaskan dan peluru itu menembus dada kirinya.

.

Manik coklat itu perlahan terbuka. Perasaan nyaman dan hangat langsung menyambutnya di alam nyata.

 

"Maki! Kau sudah sadar?! Syukurlah..! Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa masih pusing? Bagian mana yang sakit? Apa kau terluka? Kau lapar? Berbicaralah!" rentetan pertanyaan bernada khawatir berlebih dari Kaminaga.

"Arisaki sialan! Rupanya kau masih hidup?! Astaga..! Semalam kami menemukanmu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhmu sedingin mayat yang membeku di kutub utara. Kami kira kau kerasukan roh jahat atau sejenisnya!" kata Hatano menggebu-gebu.

"Hah..?!"

 

Amari langsung menjitak Hatano dan Kaminaga. "Tenanglah kalian berdua. Arisaki baru saja sadar, jangan buat dia bingung dengan pertanyaan macam- macam kalian."

"Iya, big-bro." ringis Hatano sambil mengusap kepalanya yang kena jitak. Begitu juga dengan Kaminaga.

"Kau mau minum dulu, Arisaki?" Amari menyodorkan segelas air.

Maki perlahan bangkit dari tiduran, kemudian menerima segelas air yang di berikan Amari.  
Kedua matanya melotot.

"Ada apa, Arisaki?" tanya Amari saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Maki.

Kaminaga menoleh sekilas kearah yang ditatap Maki. "Kau melihat sesuatu?"

Hatano yang mendengar pertanyaan Kaminaga langsung kembali excited. "Kau melihat sesuatu semalam?" lalu kena jitak lagi.

 

"A.. aku baik-baik saja."

 

Ketiga temannya itu langsung menatap kearahnya.

 

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Kaminaga memastikan.

"Ya. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok sekarang. Semalam aku hanya kedinginan, lalu pusing dan pingsan. Tidak ada hal serius yang terjadi."

Kaminaga hanya diam dengan ekspresi ragu. Amari dan Hatano saling tatap sekilas.

 

"Yaah, kalau begitu ekspedisi kita semalam sia-sia dong. Kita tidak mendapatkan penampakkan apapun, Arisaki pingsan, dan handycam Kaminaga rusak." keluh Hatano sambil mendesah kecewa.

"Kenapa handycam milikmu?" tanya Maki.

Kaminaga hanya mengangkat bahu nya santai. "Hanya rusak ringan, bisa ku perbaiki kok."

"Well, yang penting semuanya selamat. Lebih baik kita segera pulang sekarang agar tidak terlambat ke sekolah." seru Amari.

"Bila ada yang mengganggumu, jangan ragu untuk langsung ceritakan padaku." kata Kaminaga.

"Ya. Maaf sudah merepotkan semalam dan, terima kasih." balas Maki sambil senyum kecil.

 

Kaminaga, Amari dan Hatano langsung pamit pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Maki menghela nafas di dalam kamarnya yang luas. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 06.03 waktu setempat.

 

"Padahal subuh sudah berlalu. Tapi kenapa sosokmu masih disini?"

 

Perlahan Maki menoleh, menatap penampakkan sosok seorang pria berseragam militer yang tengah duduk bersimpuh di depan ranjangnya. 

Ia mengamati sang 'arwah' dari ujung kepala hingga bawah. Tidak salah lagi, bahwa sosok ini sama dengan yang ia lihat sebelumnya, dan sayangnya sangat terlambat Maki sadari bahwa ia BUKAN manusia.

 

Haruskah ia ceritakan pada teman-temannya bahwa sebenarnya semalam ia bertemu dengan arwah sang prajurit yang 'digosipkan' bunuh diri ini, lalu bercumbu liar dengan sang hantu hingga - nyaris mati - jatuh pingsan, dan si hantu ternyata mengikuti dirinya sampai rumah?

 

Itu sungguh konyol.

 

Dan sepertinya si hantu juga menyadari 'kesalahannya'.

 

"Siapa sebenarnya kau ini? Mengapa kau bisa berada disini?" Maki memulai sesi interogasi.

 

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Maki cukup penasaran pada alasan yang membuat dirinya bisa melihat si hantu dengan jelas sementara Kazuo dan yang lainnya tidak bisa. Apakah karena dirinya 'spesial'?

 

Sosok yang daritadi hanya duduk diam tersebut perlahan membuka matanya. Menampilkan sepasang iris tembaga tanpa jiwa yang menatap tajam menusuk, bersama sebaris kalimat tanpa nada sehembus biang es.

 

"Namaku Sakuma. Letnan Pertama Pasukan Kekaisaran Jepang. Aku berada disini karena kita berdua 'terikat'."

 

.

Pagi yang penuh cobaan telah terlewati - setidaknya bagi Maki. Ia tidak bisa fokus pada pelajaran pertama dan selanjutnya karena masih berbayang di kepalanya seluruh rekaman pembicaraannya dengan Sakuma si hantu.

 

Apa maksudnya mereka berdua 'terikat'? Dalam hal apa? Mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi?  
Saat ia melontarkan pertanyaan itu, bukan jawaban lisan yang ia dapatkan, melainkan ekspresi tersakiti dari wajah Sakuma.

 

Maki sadar, bahwa Sakuma yang paling menderita disini. Ia tidak dikuburkan dengan layak - mayatnya terbakar hangus didalam rumah itu, mungkin memang sengaja dibakar. Kematiannya pun masih diliputi misteri. Jiwa nya tidak tenang karena ia terikat pada hal yang sudah pasti tidak akan kembali, seseorang yang membawa janji dan hatinya dimasa sebelumnya. Lalu ketika jiwa dari orang tersebut muncul, ia memberikan harapan padanya - Maki - agar membebaskan jiwanya dari belenggu yang menahannya selama ini. 

Namun, apakah 'penyesalan' memang satu-satu nya 'rantai' yang mengikat Sakuma?  
Apakah keberadaan nya sebagai pemilik jiwa yang sama di kehidupan sekarang tidak cukup untuk menghapus sakit hatinya?

 

Maki berhenti berjalan di lorong sekolah yang lenggang. Sebelah tangannya menopang tubuhnya pada dinding. 

Jujur saja, ia cukup stress membayangkan bahwa ia menghadapi semua ini sendirian.  
Ia tidak bisa menceritakan hal ini pada teman-temannya, Amari, Hatano, bahkan Kazuo. Tidak pada siapapun.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

 

Sepasang tangan tiba-tiba merangkul erat lengannya.

 

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat." tanya sang pemilik tangan dengan nada dan ekspresi khawatir tercetak pada wajah manisnya.

Maki gelagapan. "Y..ya, cuma pusing."

"Mau kuantar ke Ruang Kesehatan?"

"Yah...maaf merepotkan."

Pemuda itu tersenyum manis. "Tidak masalah. Jangan sungkan meminta bantuanku, Arisaki-kun."

"Kau tau namaku?" pertanyaan bodoh.

 

"Tentu saja tau! Kita kan sekelas. Ah, namaku Kunio Jitsui. Aku duduk di samping Hatano-kun. Mungkin kau tidak mengenaliku karena aku terlalu pendiam." kata pemuda manis bernama Jitsui itu. "Tapi, memang nya siapa di sekolah ini yang tidak mengenal Arisaki-kun?"

"Ah.... kau pikir begitu..?"

 

 

Sampai di Ruang Kesehatan yang ternyata sepi, Maki langsung ditidurkan di salah satu ranjang yang kosong.

 

"Sepertinya petugas kesehatan sedang keluar. Kau tidak apa-apa kutinggal sendirian?"

"Jangan khawatir. Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke kelas sebelum sensei datang. Dan terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan pada Shizuoka-sensei bahwa kau tidak bisa mengikuti kelas nya sekarang." Kemudian Jitsui terdiam sambil menatap lembut kearah Maki.  
"Aku memperhatikanmu sejak pagi ini. Kau terlihat seperti memiliki masalah yang tidak biasa. Kau bisa berkonsultasi padaku kapanpun kau mau."

Maki mengerjap tidak percaya. "Terima kasih tawarannya, mungkin lain kali."

Jitsui memberi seulas senyum tipis. Lalu ia beranjak berjalan mendekati pintu. Ia sejenak seperti sedang memperhatikan udara kosong di sebuah sudut, diam-diam tersenyum kecil. Kemudian membungkuk pamit dan menggeser pintu hingga tertutup.

 

.

Maki terbangun setelah tertidur beberapa lama. Merenggangkan otot sejenak, tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan sekarang.

 

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar ketukan pada pintu, lalu sesosok seorang pria tinggi masuk ke dalam ruangan.

 

"Arisaki-san, bagaimana keadaanmu? Saya dengar dari Jitsui-san bahwa kau sedang sakit." 

"Ya, keadaan saya sudah lebih baik sekarang, Shizuoka-sensei."

 

Pria itu mengangguk sekilas, tidak ada emosi yang berarti di wajahnya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sekantung penuh cookies dan memberikannya kepada Maki.

 

"Hasil praktek hari ini. Semua untukmu."

"Oh... terima kasih, Shizuoka-sensei."

"Well, semoga lekas sembuh, Arisaki-san."

Sang mahasiswa merangkap guru tata boga tersebut undur diri. 

Setelah pintu tertutup, kini perhatian Maki tertuju pada kantong cookies yang berada di tangannya.

 

"Meski Shizuoka-sensei itu tipe yang jarang bicara apalagi tersenyum, ia cukup disukai karena ia sebenarnya baik dan jago memasak, termasuk membuat kue." 

Maki membuka tutup kantong, seketika aroma manis cookies almond tercium menggoda. Diambilnya sepotong dengan bentuk yang berbeda-beda, rasa renyah langsung memanjakan lidah.

 

"Apa rasanya masih seenak dulu?"

 

Ucapan tiba-tiba tersebut sukses mengagetkan Maki hingga ia tidak sengaja menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

 

"!!"

 

Sakuma menatapnya datar bersama kalimat lain yang meluncur tanpa dosa. "Kau harus mengunyahnya pelan-pelan agar lidahmu tidak tergigit."

"Memangnya salah siapa?!" ucap Maki kesal. Uugh... lidahnya sekarang terasa sakit sekali.

 

.

Makan malam di rumah keluarga Arisaki baru saja selesai. Maki beranjak dari meja makan dan membiarkan pelayan membereskan meja. Ia melangkah menuju kamarnya.

 

"Apa kau selalu makan sendirian?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba terlontar kembali dari mulut Sakuma.

"Sudah biasa."Balas Maki pendek.

"Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Ayahku sibuk. Dan jangan tanya soal ibuku." Maki membalas tanpa melihat kearah Sakuma.

Sang hantu prajurit terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya topik pribadi seputar keluarga cukup sensitif bagi pemuda itu. Sebelum ia sempat bertanya lagi, matanya menangkap figure pria lain yang tidak asing bagi sisa-sisa memorinya.

 

"Selamat datang, Tuan Yuuki." sang pelayan tua membungkuk hormat pada sang majikan.

Pria itu melangkah masuk, melepas mantelnya dan kemudian diberikan pada sang pelayan. Ia berjalan hingga berpapasan dengan Maki.

 

"Selamat malam, Otou-sama. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya hari ini." sapa Maki bersama seulas senyum menawan.

"Hm.." Pria itu mengangguk sekilas, menatap sejenak kearah Maki tanpa mengubah ekspresi. Kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

 

Setelah sang ayah berlalu, diam-diam Maki menghela nafas.

 

"Apa kalian sungguh Ayah dan Anak?"

 

Maki mendelik kearah Sakuma. Sepertinya ia mulai terganggu dengan pertanyaan Sakuma yang seenaknya.

 

"Oh... memangnya apa masalahmu, Tuan Hantu? Hubunganku dengan ayahku bukan urusanmu."

 

"Aku hanya melihat kalian berdua saling bersikap seperti kepada orang asing." kata Sakuma, kemudian ia menutup matanya. "Maafkan aku."

 

Pemuda itu tidak membalas, dan keduanya berlalu dalam bisu.

 

.

Malam semakin larut. Nampak Kaminaga masih sibuk mengutak-atik handycam di mejanya. Ia mencoba memutar kembali rekaman video mereka kemarin. Gambar berjalan lancar meski gelap mendominasi, hingga sampai di menit saat handcam nya mendadak rusak.

Kaminaga mengernyit. Ada bagian yang seingatnya tidak ia ambil, sebuah sudut yang tidak ia sorot. Gambar itu sepenuhnya kegelapan, namun ada perbedaan kontras dengan sekelilingnya sehingga dapat dibedakan dan diikuti pergerakannya. 

Sepasang manik miliknya terus terfokus pada bagian tersebut, tangannya menekan tombol ulang berkali-kali agar bisa ia amati dan analisa. Kemudian ia mencoba men-zoom pada sosok misterius yang tertangkap wujudnya dibalik gelap yang tersembunyi. Jantung Kaminaga berdetak kuat hampir copot.

 

 

"A....apa ini...?"

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Saya awalnya cukup bingung untuk menentukan nama karena saya ingin nama yang memiliki kesan 'he is his, but not him', akhirnya sebagiannya saya campur saja X'D /slaped/. Tenang, tidak semua isinya saya cantumkan disini karena bisa menimbulkan spoiler(?) XD :
> 
>  
> 
> \- Maki Arisaki: Reinkarnasi dari Miyoshi. Tidak memiliki ingatan tentang kehidupan sebelumnya, tapi sedikit demi sedikit bisa melihat potongan masa lalu Sakuma tiap kali ia melakukan 'kontak fisik' dengan si hantu gentayangan.
> 
> \- Sakuma: Mati bunuh diri - setidaknya itu yang ia percayai - yang membuatnya menjadi hantu penasaran karena tidak bisa pergi ke surga. Ia sering salah memanggil Maki dengan 'Miyoshi'.
> 
> \- Kazuo Kaminaga: Reinkarnasi dari Kaminaga. Sahabat Maki sejak mereka SD. Diam-diam naksir Maki.
> 
> \- Ryosuke Hatano: Reinkarnasi dari Hatano. Selalu sekelas dengan Maki sejak masuk SMA. Diam-diam naksir Jitsui.
> 
> \- Utsumi Amari: Reinkarnasi dari Amari. Pengamat yang sering jadi wadah curhat teman-temannya. Ia memiliki kekasih seorang wanita asing yang lebih tua darinya bernama Emma.
> 
> \- Kunio Jitsui: Reinkarnasi dari Jitsui. Ia diberkahi 'indra keenam' yang bisa membuatnya melihat dan merasakan hal-hal supernatural.
> 
> \- Seto Tazaki: Reinkarnasi dari Tazaki. Berbakat untuk menjadi seorang magician. Diam-diam naksir Kaminaga.
> 
> \- Hajime Shizuoka: Reinkarnasi dari Fukumoto. Mahasiswa yang menjadi guru magang untuk pelajaran tata boga di sekolah.
> 
> \- Hiroyuki Tobisaki: Reinkarnasi dari Odagiri. Ia memiliki ingatan tentang kehidupan masa lalu dan berhubungan dengan kematian Sakuma. Bekerja sebagai seorang polisi dan sudah menikah.
> 
> \- Yuuki Arisaki: Reinkarnasi dari Lt. Col. Yuuki. Ayah kandung Maki. Seorang Komisaris Besar Kepolisian. Setelah kecelakaan tragis menimpanya, ia tidak hanya kehilangan tangan kirinya, tapi juga mendapatkan ingatan akan kehidupan sebelumnya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat dan berbicara dengan hantu Sakuma.


End file.
